Kel
Kel is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography 'Ancient Legend' During the old days of Crayden the world was under sige by a monterous force. Many wielders rose to fight off the monster and many of them fell. The fighting seemed to have no end in sight with no hope of the beast being defeated until through the darkness came a myterious warrior riding a black horse. The warrior would be named Mordred and while shrouded in mysteries, he broguht with him the key they needed to win. Aura. '' ''Using a piece of his soul, he was able to summon forth a mighty dragon that was able to not only stand against the monster, but actually fight it.The climatic battle between Mordred and the beast lasted for days until the monster was eventually sealed away. As the people cheered in celebration, the hero vanished leaving only a mysterious note with a single sentence written on it. I shall return when the seal is weak. Black_Dragon.85173646_large.jpg|The Ancient Beast untitled (27).png|The Dark Phantom, Mordred '' 'The Great Darkness' To be added 'Kel' To be revised Story Personality To be revised Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for good luck. His father told him that the materials that made the necklace were special and would help him if he ever needed it. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost * EXP Writer I (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus Skills Physical *Strike Raid (Equipped) *Fire Strike (Equipped) *Barrier Surge (Equipped) Magical * Fire * Gravity * Blizzard * Cure (Equipped) * Mine Square * Summon: Fairy Godmother * Summon: Mushu Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Blessed Thief * Stroke of Midnight * Hidden Dragon * Frolic Flame * Oathkeeper (+1) (Equipped) * Unbound (+1) Accessories * White Fang (Equipped) Items *Phoenix Down (x2) (Equipped) *Potion (x1) *Ether (x1) *Balloon Letter (x1) *Hi-Potion (x1) (Equipped) *Hi-Ether (x1) Trivia 'Facts' *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *The gloves he wears are the same his father wore and have the ability to supress the darkness inside him. *Once the gloves are taken off, Kel can use a range of dark related attacks. However this won't be shown in the rp. *He has his own Code of Honor, much like Sven from Black Cat. *There's a possibility that Nequa either is stalking him, or wants him dead for reasons unknown. 'Aura''' *Aura's are physical manifestations of the users soul *Only denizens from Crayden are able to use them however through special means others can be able to use them. *Aura's are inspired by both Stands and Persona's *In most cases the Aura's shown will either be from Cardfight Vanguard or Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Characters Category:MoK Category:Active